


Weź mnie za rękę, kochanie

by Radiowiec



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gloves, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiowiec/pseuds/Radiowiec
Summary: Newt przez nieuwagę zostawił w mieszkaniu Tiny rękawiczkę. I to była najlepsza rzecz, do jakiej przyłożył rękę.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Weź mnie za rękę, kochanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling, hold my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951273) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Tina znalazła ją na podłodze w dzień wyjazdu Newta. Zapomniana rękawiczka leżała za łóżkiem, na którym Newt miał spać. Wpadła tam pewnie wtedy, kiedy on i Jacob wymknęli się nocą z domu przez okno.

Rękawiczka wyglądała na zrobioną na drutach. Niezgrabnie uszyta i ciut nieforemna, wydziergana - podobnie jak szalik Newta - z wypłowiałej już czarnej włóczki, miała identyczne obrębienie w żółtym kolorze. Można było zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że Newt Scamander zrobił ją sobie sam.

Właśnie go odprowadziła i gdy po powrocie do domu weszła do tymczasowej sypialni, żeby posprzątać, znalazła zgubę na podłodze. Pogładziła delikatny materiał i poczuła, jak coś ściska ją za serce. Nawet włożyła tę nieoczekiwaną pamiątkę, zastanawiając się, czy Newt ma dużo dłuższe palce. Nim w końcu wróciła do sprzątania pokoiku i schowała do kieszeni rękawiczkę, niewiele brakowało, by ją powąchała.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zasłała łóżko, potem cofnęła zaklęcie transmutacji, którym wcześniej zmieniła biurko w miejsce do spania dla Jacoba. Serce znów zakłuło ją boleśnie. Mocno.

Zerknęła w stronę otwartych drzwi, wiedząc, że siostra zamknęła się w pokoju i pewnie płacze w poduszkę. Sytuacja się skomplikowała. I to tak, że nie wystarczyłoby kilka zaklęć, żeby zrobić porządek.

Dopiero co rozpoczęła nową pracę. Queenie była załamana. Jacob o niczym nie pamiętał. A przede wszystkim - Newt wyjechał. Tymczasem Percival...

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, gdy pomyślała o tym ostatnim z bliskich. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest Pervical i co się z nim dzieje. Prezydent Picquery nie wydała jeszcze oświadczenia o tym, że MACUSA odnotowała naruszenie bezpieczeństwa. I że Grindelwald prześlizgnął się aurorom pod samym nosem. Ani o tym, co przeszedł ten biedny chłopiec - Credence. I o dziewczynce, której dotąd nie odnaleziono - Modesty.

Sytuacja się skomplikowała - to jednak za mało powiedziane. Tylko że nie przychodziło jej do głowy lepsze określenie.

Opadła na łóżko; skrzywiła się, gdy sprężyny materaca zaprotestowały głośno. Tyle się ostatnio zdarzyło... Sięgnęła do kieszeni i musnęła rękawiczkę Newta. Mimo że Tina nie zwykła rozczulać się nad sobą, dodało jej to odrobinę otuchy. Bo choć wszystko wskazywało na to, iż zostały z Queenie same, trzymała w ręku namacalny dowód, że tak nie jest.

***

Newt spostrzegł brak rękawiczki po przyjeździe do Londynu. W jej poszukiwaniu przetrząsnął całą szopkę, ale nic nie znalazł.

Uznał, że musiał ją zostawić w mieszkaniu sióstr Goldstein. Jako że nie miał pojęcia, kiedy do nich wróci, pomyślał, że można by napisać do Tiny i poprosić o odesłanie rękawiczki. Tyle że byłoby to chyba niepoważne, a przy wszystkich rzeczach, o które mógłby ją poprosić - wręcz niemądre.

A jeśli już zdążyła znaleźć ją i wyrzucić? Albo jeśli rękawiczki u niej nie ma, a Tina będzie jej niepotrzebnie szukać, podczas gdy on znajdzie rękawiczkę schowaną w kieszeni płaszcza albo upchniętą byle gdzie? Ależ to byłby wstyd!

Nie, zawracanie Tinie głowy czymś tak trywialnym raczej nie byłoby roztropne. Zresztą rękawiczkę zawsze można zrobić nową.

Schował samotną rękawiczkę do szuflady i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wymruczał zaklęcia i patrzył, jak nie używane od dawna druty idą w ruch i wykonują pierwsze ściegi, a wokół polatuje kłębek czarnej włóczki. Tym razem zrezygnował z obrębiania na żółto - lepiej po prostu wydziergać nową parę niż dorabiać brakującą sztukę. Poza tym pozostałe pary rękawiczek mocno już wypłowiały. Nadszedł czas na coś nowego.

Rozejrzał się po swoim małym lokum, którego ciszę zakłócały tylko podzwaniające druty i trzaskający na kominku ogień, i poczuł się nieznośnie samotny. Pickett zaświergotał nagle coś w jego kieszeni, tak jakby czytał mu w myślach i właśnie głośno chciał dać wyraz niezadowoleniu.

Frank wrócił niedawno na wolność, więc Newt pocieszył się myślą, że zwyczajnie tęskni za swoim gromoptakiem.

Zaraz, Tina była w Ilvermorny w Domu Gromoptaka...

Parsknął krótkim śmiechem i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby Pickett mógł się wspiąć. Nie, dopiero co poznał Tinę, nie mógłby już za nią tęsknić.

Delikatne kłucie w sercu mówiło co innego. A może jednak właśnie _tęsknił_ za gromoptakiem? Gromoptakiem znanym z ciętego języka oraz z upodobania do hotdogów z koszerną wołowiną? I tym razem nie chodziło o Franka.

***

Pierwszy list od Newta nadszedł prędzej, niż się spodziewała. Wyjechał przecież ledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a już pewnego popołudnia znalazła na biurku kopertę.

> _Stwierdziłem, że coraz częściej o Pani myślę, panno Goldstein. Tak się zastanawiam - czy pozwoliłaby mi Pani nie dotrzymać obietnicy i wrócić przed tym, jak skończę pisać książkę?_

Serce zaczęło jej bić jak szalone. Czytała jego słowa w kółko, jakby chciała się upewnić, że dokładnie rozumie ich znaczenie.

Na blacie leżała jego rękawiczka, zupełnie jak gdyby sama wydostała się z szuflady, gdzie zawsze trafiała od czasu, gdy MACUSA z powrotem przyjęła Tinę do pracy. Zatrudniono ją w Biurze Aurorów, lecz nie jako aurorkę, a ponownie jako stażystkę. Należało się pewnie z tego cieszyć, ale Tina ostatnio czuła przede wszystkim zmęczenie. Męczący byli aurorzy, bo traktowali ją z góry, choć umieli połowę tego co ona; męczyło, że znów trzeba harować jak wół, a to, czym zajmowała się przez ostatnie lata, wykonywać od nowa. I wszystko dlatego, że MACUSA popełniła błąd. No cóż. Tina pewnie też popełniła w życiu niejeden. A co do słuszności tego, ile zrobiła, by pomóc Credence'owi, i tak twardo obstawała przy swoim - przecież tych hipokrytów więcej obchodziło ukrywanie się przed niemagami niż rzeczywiste bezpieczeństwo!

Uspokoiła się i odetchnęła głęboko, potem znów spojrzała na list od Newta.

> _Tak się zastanawiam - czy pozwoliłaby mi Pani nie dotrzymać obietnicy i wrócić przed tym, jak skończę pisać książkę?_

Przecież nie w tym rzecz, czy pozwoliłaby! Niestety na piśmie nie da się odpowiedzieć jak należy, czyli natychmiast.

> _Czy pozwoliłabym? Newt, gdyby nie ten drobiazg, że wyglądałoby to na zupełną desperację z mojej strony, błagałabym Cię, żebyś przyjechał wcześniej! Czyli odpowiedź brzmi: tak! Pozwalam Ci przyjechać, jak tylko dasz radę wykroić sobie trochę wolnego czasu._
> 
> _P.S. Czy wiesz, że zostawiłeś tu rękawiczkę? Będziesz się chyba musiał dołożyć do opłat za jej zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile jedna samotna rękawiczka potrafi zjeść._

Miała nadzieję, że żart mu się spodoba.

***

Jak się okazało, nieprędko dał radę "wykroić sobie trochę wolnego czasu". Od jego powrotu ministerstwo na dłuższą metę nie mogło się bez niego obyć. Właściwie to nie wypuściliby go z rąk nawet na tydzień. Wydawało się, że zawsze kiedy tylko kończy z jednym problemem, kolejny z hałasem rzuca mu się do gardła. Bywało, że nie w przenośni, a dosłownie. Do tego miał jeszcze jeden mały kłopot: wesele brata.

Nie żeby Newt musiał zrezygnować ze wszystkich planów, rzecz jasna. Właściwie to nikt go nawet o niczym nie poinformował, więc przeczytał o tym dopiero w "Proroku" i musiał znosić wymowne spojrzenia współpracowników. Zarówno tych, którzy znali jego przeszłość, jak i tych, którzy słyszeli jedynie plotki.

Rok temu przejmowałby się tym bardziej. Gdyby się wtedy dowiedział, że Tezeusz stara się o rękę Lety Lestrange, miałby mu pewnie coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. A teraz... Teraz było to tylko odrobinę irytujące.

Irytował go każdy, kto uważał, że Newt będzie zazdrościć młodej parze szczęścia. Irytowało, że brat nic mu nie powiedział. Nawet matka trochę go zdenerwowała. Choć nie rozmawiała z nim od lat, nie mógł uwierzyć, że w związku z czymś tak ważnym jak zaślubiny brata nie raczyła mu nawet wysłać sowy.

Pewnie dobrze się złożyło, że był zbyt zajęty, żeby podróżować. Gdyby zaraz po weselu brata wyjechał, w towarzystwie pewnie by zawrzało. Newt zaś po prostu przychodził punktualnie do pracy, punktualnie wychodził, a w międzyczasie wysyłał do Tiny list za listem. I wprost nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy dostanie nową pocztę - wszystko to dzięki żartobliwym doniesieniom Tiny na temat samopoczucia rękawiczki. Ostatnio na przykład szczegółowo opisała, jak wybrała się z jego rękawiczką zwiedzić Statuę Wolności. No i do bistra na lunch. Ale też było trochę o piekarni Jacoba i o tym, co słychać u Queenie.

Newt dostrzegał wyraźny trend, który pewnie był po prostu cechą charakteru Tiny: nie lubiła pisać o sobie. Choć oczywiście i tak nie omijała tematu całkowicie, opowiadając o wesołych spacerach z jego rękawiczką. Właśnie dlatego sam ją do tego zachęcał. Zresztą pisała z humorem i naprawdę ładnie jej to wychodziło.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, czekał już na niego kolejny list. Rozdarł kopertę, a gdy tylko rzucił okiem na pierwszą stronę, zaczął czytać od nowa. I zerknął nerwowo na kalendarz, bo wprost nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

 _"To już rok, odkąd się poznaliśmy, panie Scamander..."_ \- brzmiał początek. Naprawdę minął już cały rok? Na kalendarzu widniał grudzień, więc na to wyglądało.

> _Twoja rękawiczka z początku mocno za Tobą tęskniła, ale myślę, że nasza nieustająca korespondencja bardzo jej pomogła._

Cały list był w podobnym stylu. Tina donosiła, że rękawiczka była świadkiem jej strzyżenia - w wykonaniu Queenie - które już dawno się Tinie należało. I że w pracy jak zwykle nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, ale nowy rok zapowiada się lepiej.

Postanowił natychmiast odpisać i wyciągnął pióro.

> _Tina,  
>  Moja rękawiczka niedługo nie będzie musiała dłużej znosić samotności. Chyba znowu mam już wystarczająco dużo zaległego urlopu, żeby przyjechać na trochę do Nowego Jorku._

Resztę listu skreślił w pośpiechu, bo czekało go jeszcze pakowanie.

***

Przyjechał na miejsce w poniedziałek o czternastej. Tina czekała na niego już od trzech godzin. Podszedł do niej nieśpiesznie, postawił na ziemi walizkę, wreszcie stanął wyprostowany.

\- No i... wróciłem. Masz moją rękawiczkę?

Na jej twarz powoli wypłynął kpiący uśmiech.

\- A gdybym ci powiedziała, że ją wyrzuciłam?

Parsknął krótko.

\- Naprawdę by mi nie przeszkadzało, a zresztą... Taki powód wizyty jest do luftu. Ciebie chciałem zobaczyć, a czy to wyczytałaś z moich listów... - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a jego uśmiechu nie sposób było nie lubić.

\- Coś z nich wydedukowałam - odparła. - Miło mi, że to właśnie to coś, co należało wydedukować.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła rękawiczkę. Newt wyciągnął rękę i chwycił zgubę na chwilę, po czym wsunął ją z powrotem Tinie w dłoń.

\- Tak sobie myślę... Skoro ja nie mogę cały czas być z tobą, to chociaż niech ona będzie. Przynajmniej jest jej u ciebie dobrze.

Zacisnęła dłoń i przyciągnęła do siebie rękawiczkę wraz z właścicielem. Odpowiedziała dopiero, gdy prawie zetknęli się głowami.

\- To pana wolałabym trzymać w kieszeni, panie Scamander.

Zrobił krok naprzód i delikatnie przycisnął usta do jej ust, aż serce zaczęło jej szaleńczo walić, a gdy wolno przechylił głowę i przywarł do Tiny mocniej, wręcz zawirowało jej w głowie. Wtedy Newt nagle oderwał się od niej i nerwowo oblizał wargi.

\- Na pewno mnie też byłoby tam dobrze.


End file.
